Trabajo
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: El colegio ha terminado. No más clases. No más tareas. No más profesores que te digan algo que hacer. Sin embargo, no todo es chocolate sobre bombones de menta. Por muy rica que tu familia sea, tarde que temprano te tocará trabajar.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K. Rowling_

_Este fic participa en el Reto "Vidas después de Hogwarts" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"_

**Y esta desempleada y mantenida estudiante de Universidad, que debería de estar consiguiendo dinero para las clases, anda aquí aún escribiendo fics y siendo adicta a los retos.**

**Aunque no es muy largo, ni la gran historia acá, espero que sea de vuestro agrado. La verdad, se refleja un poco mi frustración con lo del trabajo, pero igual encontré mona la historia para este reto en especial.**

**Digo, a no ser que ya tengas planta o seas rico, lo primero que viene después de graduarte es trabajar D:**

**¡Ojala lo disfruten!**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Trabajo<strong>**

Cuando se graduó y le entregaron las calificaciones de sus EXTASIS , Astoria se dio por bien servida. No la mal entienda, la pequeña de los Greengrass siempre tuvo la nariz metida en un libro, mucho antes de entrar a Hogwarts, pero con la guerra y todo lo demás, sentía que se merecía unas buenas vacaciones. Ya luego se preocuparía sobre que hacer con vida.

No podían culparla por pasar sus días recostada en el largo sofá de la biblioteca, leyendo libros y comiendo fresas. O por andar caminar en el bosque durante la tarde. Ni siquiera era factible echarle en cara que pasara horas tocando el piano o practicando ballet, por muy poco productiva que fuera la actividad. Ese era su estilo de vida, desde antes de ir al colegio y durante el colegio había sido igual. Astoria estaba acostumbrada a eso y a nada más, por ello, cuando su padre decidió hacer una amable sugerencia, la tercera guerra casi se desata en la mansión Greengrass.

—¡Inútil, me dijo! ¡Solterona, sin oficio ni beneficio! —gritaba la castaña muy molesta, mirando a su madre de forma acusadora.

—Astoria, no exageres, por favor —pidió la mujer, intentando calmar a su hija—. Él solo sugirió que deberías buscar algo que hacer o alguien con quien tener una relación —planteó con mejores palabras que las que había usado su marido. Aunque Astoria seguía exajerando, Samael jamás había dicho aquellas palabras.

—¡¿Tú también?! —exclamó abriendo los ojos como plato.

—Pues... —titubeó un instante—. Ya va siendo tiempo. Tu hermana ya es jefa de uno de los departamentos en San Mungo y está esperando un hijo —argumentó, ignorando que acaba de poner el dedo en la fibra sensible de su niña menor.

—¡Daphne tenía que ser! —gritó furiosa. ¿Cuantas veces no había sido comparada con su perfecta hermana mayor?

—Cariño, calmate —pidió al ver como la joven bruja tomaba su capa y se la echaba en sima.

—¡Me niego! ¡Conseguiré trabajo y un marido! ¡Y me largaré de esta casa si tanto les molesta mantenerme! —bramó sin reparar en sus palabras y se metió a la chimenea antes de que su progenitora le dijera algo más.

Las cosas, por lo general, se decían más fácil de lo que se hacían. En el caso de Astoria, le había parecido muy fácil ir a conseguir lo que le echaban en cara, hasta que se encontró parada en el callejón Diagon. Ni siquiera sabía por donde empezar. Se había concentrado tanto en lo injusto que era tener dinero y no poderlo disfrutar, que estar ahí entre la multitud de gente la hizo reaccionar.

Desde un punto de vista objetivo, ella en realidad no tenía nada. Ni siquiera el valor de acercarse a uno de los locales a preguntar si podía aplicar para trabajar. La verdad es que aunque lo intentaba, no se imaginaba trabajando en ninguna de esas tiendas. Estaba desesperada, si, pero una cosa era perder los estribos y otra muy distinta la clase. Además, seguramente también le echarían en cara que su hermana tenía un mejor trabajo de lo que ella había podido conseguir.

Más irritada que antes y con una mueca de disgusto que no se borraba de su cara, llegó hasta el Ministerio de Magia. Ese era un buen lugar para estar. El único inconveniente era que alguien de ahí le diera empleo con tan solo tres EXTASIS aprobados. El mínimo requisito eran cinco y eso tan solo para ser considerado.

La castaña suspiró con resignación. Desde antes de salir de su casa debió de haber sabido que solo iba a hacer el ridículo. Por muy herido que estuviera su orgullo, tenía que poner los pies sobre la tierra. A diferencia de Daphne, ella solo tenía aptitudes para ser ama de casa. El mundo real era demasiado estresante para ella. Lo mejor que podía hacer era volver, disculparse con sus padres y comenzar a buscar un marido que quisiera una esposa florero. Eso si lo podía hacer. Colgarse del brazo de un mago rico, sonreír, ir a fiestas y dar ordenes a los elfos para que todo estuviera en su lugar. A su parecer era un trabajo más que decente, que le dejaría tiempo suficiente para hacer sus actividades predilectas.

Estaba por irse de una buena vez, pero la chimenea a la cual se iba a meter, se prendió antes de que pusiera un pie dentro. Cuando las llamas verdes se apagaron, cierto rubio de ojos grises se encontraba de pie ahí.

—Mini, cuanto tiempo sin verte —saludó Draco, arrastrando las palabras como solía hacerlo siempre.

—Malfoy —gruñó la aludida, fastidiada de que nunca la llamara por su nombre o al menos apellido.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí? —preguntó, acercándose unos cuantos pasos para entablar la conversación—. No me digas que has decidido dejar las novelas rosas y los dulces para por fin buscar un trabajo —dijo burlón.

Astoria se enrojeció notablemente. Seguro había sido Daphne la que había divulgado sus pasatiempos y ahora todos sabían a lo que se dedicaba desde que había salido de Hogwarts. ¡Menuda humillación! Con mayor razón no podía seguir estando de mantenida o sería la comidilla durante las fiestas que estaban casi a la vuelta de la esquina. Casi podía imaginar a Pansy comiendo dulce de calabaza en Halloween y llamándola solterona.

—Lo que yo haga aquí no es asunto tuyo —respondió molesta, haciendo un puchero sin querer.

La risa se le escapó a Draco al verla actuar como una cría de cinco años.

—Como quieras, Mini. Yo solo te iba a decir que el jefe de departamento de seguridad mágica necesita una asistente y no está pidiendo demasiados requisitos, solo alguien de confianza que se encargue de archivar el papeleo y llevarle el café —comentó y se encogió de hombros, para luego emprender su camino—. Saluda a tus padres de mi parte, yo si tengo que trabajar —se despidió sin voltear atrás.

La castaña se quedó parada ahí, pensando y procesando lo que acaba de escuchar. Le tomó unos segundos que las piezas encajaran en su cabeza. Nunca nadie la había llamado genio y quedaba claro por qué. A veces se preguntaba si el sombrero seleccionador no la había mandado a Slytherin solo por lastima, pues de valiente, trabajadora, inteligente o astuta no tenía demasiado.

—¡Draco! ¡Espera! —gritó y corrió detrás del rubio, alcanzándolo en los elevadores—. ¿Po-podrías ayudarme a conseguir ese trabajo? —pidió, recuperando el aliento por la carrera que acaba de tener.

Las puertas del elevador se cerraron detrás de ella y el brusco movimiento la hizo irse de bruces contra el rubio, quien apenas reaccionó para evitar que ambos se fueran al suelo. Afortunadamente solo ellos dos iban ahí o hubiera sido vergonzoso.

—También podría ayudarte a que te mantuvieras de pie —contestó sarcástico y negando con la cabeza.

Astoria hizo otra de sus aniñadas muecas. De no ser porque el jefe de seguridad mágica era ese pedante rubio, le hubiese dicho unas cuantas cosas que estaban cruzando por su mente en esos momentos. Sin embargo, haciendo uso de su escasa paciencia, se limitó a incorporarse bien y sacudir ligeramente el traje del hombre.

—Por favor, Draco. Les dije a mis padres que no volvería a casa hasta no tener empleo —dijo, apelando a lo que ella sabía era la nula compasión que Malfoy pudiera sentir, pero era su única carta a jugar.

El aludido resopló, en una mezcla de cansancio y fastidio. En realidad el rubio no tenía nada en contra de la menor de las Greengrass, no por nada le había ofrecido el puesto minutos atrás. ¡Vamos, se conocían desde que habían aprendido a caminar! Él antes que ella, por supuesto. Pero le tenía muy poca paciencia a su actitud. A veces incluso creía que la niña tenía problemas de personalidad, pues pasaba de maldecirlo a ser una amble señorita de sociedad.

La miró de nuevo y volvió a suspirar. ¿Qué más daba?

—Si prometes no echarle veneno a mi café. Mini —puso como condición y esbozó media sonrisa torcida.

—¡Si! —chilló feliz la castaña al interpretar eso como que el trabajo ya era suyo—. ¡Digo, no! —se corrigió al notar como el hombre enarcaba una ceja—. No le echaré nada raro a tu café, Malfoy —aclaró, recuperando su compostura.

Draco negó con la cabeza otra vez. No estaba seguro de que fuese la mejor decisión, pero por lo que le había contado Daphne, Astoria solo necesitaba un empujón para encaminarse en la vida. Y él, de alguna u otra forma, le tenía aprecio a la Mini-Greengrass. No quería verla hundirse en su miseria y volverse la oveja descarrilada de la sociedad elitista en la que le había tocado nacer.

Los puros apoyan a los puros. Ningún sangre limpia quiere ver a otro de su circulo caer. A no ser que seas traidor, eso ya es muy diferente.

—Comienzas a trabajar ahorita —declaró el mago cuando el elevador se detuvo y salió de él con pasos largos.

—¡Claro! —asintió una castaña entusiasta y animada. Ya no se sentía tan inútil ni fracasada como hacía unos momentos atrás. Quería probarles a todos que estaban equivocados y que ella si podía hacer algo de provecho. Y quizás, solo quizás, el trabajo no estaría tan mal.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Entonces qué tal? ¿Algún comentarios? ¿Criticas, sugerencias? ¿Crucios? ¿Chocolates? ¿Algo?<strong>

**Como dije, no tiene mucho plot, pero creo que está decente. **

**En fin, ¡muchas gracias por leer!**

**¡Un beso y mis mejores deseos para esta semana!**

**-Ophe.**


End file.
